


Warm Bodies, Cold Blood

by space_train



Series: Some Monster Lovin' [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Reader, First Time, Fluff, Human/Monster Romance, Reader-Insert, Smut, Some v cute shit y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_train/pseuds/space_train
Summary: You and your Long Term Naga boyfriend spend you first night together(Female Reader/Male!Naga)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader, naga/reader
Series: Some Monster Lovin' [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835281
Kudos: 67





	Warm Bodies, Cold Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Based of this Request: You can ask a reader to have her first (sexual) relationship with her boyfriend who is a naga and this makes her feel confident that she has nothing to fear because he will take care of her and stop if she wants. Because he loves her so much, does he care for her well-being rather than any fleshly desire?

You can feel the dry heat through the hardwood door as you ring the doorbell to your boyfriend’s house. It’s soothing, draws you in from the cold winter night, and relaxes your nerves.

Your overnight bag digs into your shoulder, through your fluffy down coat, but doesn’t feel heavy. It’s light, exciting, expectant. You text Itsisya, fingers a little too cold for the smartphone, and tell him you're here. He might not be able to hear the doorbell over the low buzz of the heat lamp.

Before your phone can ding with a small  _ sent,  _ Itsisya unlocks the door and ushers you in. During summer, your boyfriend’s the type to greet you with a kiss and a long, sweaty hug. But even the most affectionate of Nagas are stiff during the winter, especially compared to the blistering Nevada heat he is used to.

You slip on in, rubbing your hands together before giving him a hug. He quickly sinks into the warmth of your worn winter coat, nuzzling his face into your shoulder without a word. His oversized heat lamp still runs in the background, shining on a long bean bag sofa. Almost all the lights are off, to conserve power, and the roaring fireplace mantle is decorated with several candles. 

“Hey.” He mutters, his brief moments in the cold quickly making him lethargic. You giggle and pat him on the back.

“Hey yourself. Are you good? We don’t have to do this tonight if you don’t want to.”

Itsisya shakes his head, pressing his face deeper into your shoulder.   
“No, no I want to. Sorry, I was doing better under the heat lamp.” You pat his back.

“Then let’s get under it, shall we?”

The two of you walk (in his case, slither) over to the warm couch, arms still wrapped around each other's waist. Itsisya quickly coils up under the light, his body relaxing and sinking into the soft fabric. You quickly take off your heavy coat and fuzzy socks, wiggling your body erratically so as to not remove your arms from Itsisya. After they are tossed far away from the fireplace, you sit down, curling up your legs and nuzzling into Itsisya’s chest, letting the light hit most of his bare body.

The orange-yellow light reflects nicely off his light brown scales, the darker patches blending easily into his tan bean bag. His tail unconsciously wraps around your ankles, pulling them in closer yet keeping their grip light. While the wave of warmth makes you a little drowsy, Itsisya’s energy perks up, his hands now playfully traveling up and down your arms, even humming a small tune.

It’s one of the tracks from both of your favorite video games. The music plays when the player is in the save-point inn, over a quick montage of the character enjoying a nice hot spring and replenishing their health. It’s the same one you were humming the first day you met.

\----------

You were nearing the fourth hour of your shift, around 8 PM on a Friday. The coffee shop had the usual ensemble of studying students and the occasional group of friends, but otherwise was quiet. As you made a cup of tea for a gentleman, the last one before you planned to leave, you thought of your warm bed and the movie you planned to watch. It was going to be a great Friday night.

You call out the name, expecting that to signal the end of your shift. A younger guy, unfamiliar, walks up to the counter.

“Is that the cappuccino for Joe?”

You pause, double checking the label, despite knowing for sure it was an Earl Gray.

“Oh, no sir. This was for a Samuel.”

The guy laughs at his obvious mistake and you shoot him a customer-service smile, already moving to head back into the kitchen.

“Oh, duh. Silly me. Guess that’s what I get for being distracted by such a beautiful woman like yourself.” You force a laugh, smile painted thinly on your cheeks.

“Guess so?” You shrug your shoulders, trying to indicate the end of the conversation.

“So, do you have plans after your shift? Maybe I could enjoy my cappuccino with your company.”

“Sorry, I’m hanging out with friends tonight. Enjoy your coffee, though!” You begin walking away from the pick-up counter, but the customer follows you along the pastry shelf.

“C’mon, not enough time for a little coffee?” Joe sets his arms on the top of the case, leaning his head over. You struggle to keep your awkward smile and not push him off the glass.

“Nope, we’re catching a movie so it’s kind of time reliant.” You shrug again, eyes darting to the cash register. The only other worker is helping a customer order, but her eyes occasionally dart over to you. It seems you are on your own. 

You give Joe another smile, turning around, but before you know it he’s reached across the counter and grabbed your wrist. You feel your weight shift, your feet fumbling, as he pulls.

“Baby, you gotta loosen up. Live a little-”

A long, clawed hand plants itself on Joe’s shoulder. A visible shiver goes down his spine from the simple touch.

“She said no. Back off.”

Joe whips his head around, nose brushing against black cashmere. His eyes slowly move up the chest of the stranger, finally meeting the two disinterested yellow slits. The Naga easily stands half a foot taller than him, dressed in only a baggy sweater, with a tail stretching 4 feet behind him. A pair of glasses sit low on his nose, threatening to fall as he looks down at Joe, hand still clenched on his shoulder.

Joe shrugs his hand away with some difficulty, before scoffing and muttering some sort of snide remark under his breath. You feel your heart slow down and remember how to breath.

The Naga clicks his teeth, watching Joe leave the coffee shop with disdain.

“Are you alright?”

You nod, still a little shaken. “Yes, thank you. He was really freaking me out.”

“He looked like the kind of guy who couldn’t take a hint.” The Naga pushes up his glasses and seems to grow smaller as his back hunches. Seems he had propped himself up on his tail to look more intimidating. His eyes are much calmer, pupils less focused, and his jaw is no longer clenched. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

No longer perched for a fight, the Naga reminds you far more of a typical computer nerd. A backpack is slung over his shoulder, overstuffed with pencils and papers. His dirty blonde hair is tied into a braid and hangs loosely over his shoulder. He pushes up his glasses once more.

“Oh yeah, I’ll be alright.” You fiddle with your fingers, adrenaline only now coming down. Itsisya hums, eyes glancing down to the pastries. Your coworker steps away from the register, making sure to lay a hand on your arm, mouthing an “Are you good?” You nod, shooting a look at the Naga. She looks at him, gives you a tiny wink, and goes to make a drink. You feel a tiny blush across your skin and turn back towards the Naga. “May I ask your name?”

He looks up at you.“Itsisya, I’m a student at the university. And you are…”

You point to your name tag and he lets out another hum.

You're not sure if there is a hope of a full conversation, or just another “Thank you.”, but you try to create an opening anyway.

“Did you order already? I can comp your drink.”

Itsisya shakes his hand. “Don’t worry about it. I just paid.”

You lean over the pastry shelf. “Then how about an extra snack? On the house.”

“You really don’t-”

“I want to. It’s the least I could do, seriously.”

Itsisya sighs, seeing how you are not going to back down, and begins looking over the sweets once more. As he investigates, you notice a shiny pin near the top of his backpack.

“I love your pin.”

Itsisya’s eyes dart up to you.

“Oh, Thank you. Are you a fan of the  _ Journey to The West _ series?”

“Yeah, I’ve played them since I was a kid. I was gonna try to preorder the new one coming out, but I was a little too slow on the draw.”

Itsisya nods, unconsciously scratching the back of his neck.

“Well, I preordered a copy a couple of months back, would you like to borrow it sometime?” Your mouth falls open. Before you can ask if he’s serious, he points to the chocolate cake pop. “I would also like this, if it’s not too much.”

You shake your head.”No, it’s no problem.”

You reach down and grab the sweet. As you put it in a bag. 

“I mean, if you wanted, we could play it  _ together _ sometime.” You avoid Itsisya’s eyes, flush firing up on your face. “I know it isn’t a co-op, but those adventure games can be fun with two people.” When you finally gain the courage to look at him as you hand him the cake pop, you see Itsisya’s eyes are wide. A blush slightly darkens his tan skin.

“I would very much like that.”

You give him a beaming smile, which he returns with a tiny one of his own, pushing up his glasses once more.

\----------

That was about 7 months ago. After a few video game sessions where the two of you danced around the title of “date”, you finally sealed the deal and went out to dinner. Itsisya was quiet, studious, but the sweetest boyfriend one could have. You two regularly got together to study and then watch a movie. This last half-year had been domestic as fuck, both of you having dedicated counter spaces at each other’s home at this point.

But tonight would be new, as the two of you were going to have sex for the first time.

You had brought it up Monday, when the two of you were getting coffee before class. Itsisya’s face had grown the reddest you thought possible, but he nodded, expression still unflappable. All week had your stomach in a tumble, butterflies a flutter at almost every moment. But you were excited, you were ready.

The heat has long since sunk into your bones, cementing you into your place in Itsisya’s arms. Fighting the drowsiness, you tilt your chin and look up at Itsisya. He’s looking into the fire, admiring the flicks of the flame. The warm tones of his face come out under the light of the heat lamp; The scales which trace his cheekbones and go down his neck shine like embers.

How beautiful.

“Babe?”

You whisper, hand shyly rubbing Itsisya’s chest. Itsisya’s slitted pupils glide down to you. “Can I kiss you?”

That familiar blush crawls across his cheek, but Itsisya gives you a small grin and nods.

You pull on your muscles and crawl up Itsisya’s chest, until the two of you are face to face. You smile and dig your fingers into his side, forcing a giggle out of him. Mid-laugh, you slowly go in for the kiss.

It’s a long peck at first, until Itsisya tentatively bites your bottom lip, just enough pressure to grab your attention. The kiss deepens and you press your chest into his, the soft cotton of his turtleneck rubbing against your chest. You slowly slide your hands up his neck and behind his head, sorting your fingers through his hair. Itsisya paws at your back, rubbing out the knots of your shoulders as he turns his neck to further deepen the kiss.

The combination of the artificial light and Itsisya’s lips slicken your skin, sweat beginning to pool at the back of your neck. Patting Itsisya’s shoulder, you briefly detach from him to pull off your shirt, quickly throwing it onto the carpet. Your eyes are still closed as you hear Itsisya’s heavy breathes, his thumbs rolling circles into the junctions of your pelvis. Tearing off your bra, you press back into Itsisya’s body, sensitive nipples rubbing against fabric.

The heat lessens, even more so as Itsisya’s cold hands climb up your back, leaving trails of goosebumps in their wake. The tips of his claws and his lukewarm palms suck away your natural body heat, but are tantalizing nonetheless. Each time he lovingly digs his fingers into your back, the chill seems to shoot straight to your nipples and down to your core.

You remember your almost-first time, right after prom. You barely knew your date, an acquaintance of a friend, and his face remains a blur in your memory. But you remember his sweaty palms, feeling you up through your cheap dress. You remember the stuffy backseat of the limo and the sloppiness of the kiss. Every touch was uncomfortable, jolting and wrong. It was as if every part of your skin felt like it didn’t fit, like he had intruded on a private moment between you and your body. You had pressed yourself against the leather seats and fiddled with the handle until the door opened. He fell face first as you quickly muttered a good night, running through your front door and to the shower.

But the sweat which sticks to you and Itsisya is cool and natural. The salt you taste as you travel down his neck and leave kisses is divine, his fingers massaging all the right parts. His claws maps your skin, jolting pleasant little shockwaves across your nerves. His itchy turtleneck, the increasing temperature, the spontaneous and messy movements, they felt right. Falling into place like puzzle pieces.

_ This feels good. _

The curved rattle at the end of his tail slides against your ankle, his muscles slightly constricting as they wrap around your legs and pull you even tighter to him. The contractions almost feel like massaging hands, pressing into your thighs and laying affection down them. Itsisya’s tail has always forced his heart on his sleeve.

You had assumed from your first meeting, and the subsequent dates after, that Itsisya was not the touchy-feely sort of person. The air he held around him was unflappable, focused and serious. Those emotions had been synonymous with cold and detached to you. But Itsisya could not be more different. 

It had started with him asking to hold your hand on your third date, as you two walked to his car. His tone was nonchalant, but a small blush peaked out from under his turtleneck and behind his glasses. You obliged silently, slipping your hand into his. From there it was small touches, testing the waters to see if they were okay. Then it was him playing with your fingers the entire dinner, or linking his elbow with you as you both headed to work.

You randomly asked him why, ensuring not because you were bothered by it, but because none of your former boyfriends had ever just….held you. Not without an implication, a leading glance and a plea for something more. His answer stuck, still rumbles in your mind, even as you kiss him in this moment.

“I’m not sure why. I guess it’s just a reminder that you are here with me, that we are together. It makes me happy, knowing you are close by.”

It had torn up your insides as if he had just confessed his undying love to you in a serenade. You didn't even give him a proper reply, just pecking him on the lips and diving in for a hug. He accepted it, kissing the top of your forehead and going back to the book he was reading.

It’s why every touch and caress feels like electricity, kick-starting your heart and shocking your nerves. The slight scratch of his claws as he paws at your back sends shivers down your spine and weakens your knees. The slight rattle of his tail ricochets through your brain and down to your toes.

The myriad sensations are fantastic, but they leave you desperate for more. With a limp grip, you grab onto Itsisya’s hand and bring it towards your tits, pressing his fingers against the nipple and rubbing your thumb across the bottom of your breasts. Itsisya’s quickly finds his rhythm and begins to play with your nipple, pulling and kneading at your chest as his other hand continues to caress your hip. You moan into his mouth and grind down into his tail, right against his slit. Itsisya’s groans are quiet and breathless; You want _ more. _

You pull your hips up and off Itsisya, giving a little tug to his shirt, before you begin pulling off your pants. Precariously balancing on the bean bag couch, Itsisya steadies you as he pulls his head down through his collar. Both of you fumble a bit and you almost fall down, but you find your bearings with a quick laugh.

Now you are left in only your underwear, Itsisya completely bare. You press back down into Itsisya’s body, slowly sliding up his chest. Itsisya’s claws dig into your thighs as he admires them, giving them a love-tap and watching how they jiggle. All that can be heard are your two hearts and heavy breathing.

“C-Could I sit on your face?”

Itsisya quickly nods. “Yes, yes please.”

You scoot yourself up Itsisya’s body, lifting up your foot so you can slip off your underwear. When your thighs wrap around Itsisya’s ears, he leaves small kisses on the meat of your inner thigh. You push onto your knees.

“Make sure to hit my leg if it's too much, alright? I don’t want to hurt you by accident.”

Itsisya nods once more, but his eyes are locked on your soaking pussy. His hands dance up your legs and he brushes across them with his thumb. A sensation just on the edge of pleasure shoots up your crotch.

“Okay, I’m coming down.”

You slowly descend, but Itsisya takes the lead, grabbing your hips and pulling you down onto his mouth. A tiny squeak comes out of you as his lips quickly wrap around your clit.

His long tongue teases your entrance as he sloppily licks and sucks at your lips, spreading them open but not entering yet. An involuntary moan escapes, your fingers reaching down to grip at Itsisya’s hair. A heat stirs even greater in your belly, compelling you to rock your hips against his jaw. You force the movements to be slow, trying not overwhelm him.

Then, his tongue enters you.

It’s lengthy and dextrous, pressing perfect spots with controlled movement as Itsisya’s top lip continues to tug on your clit, sending electricity through the flame. You feel your eyes roll back as you let out a long moan, humping Itsisya’s face. 

Slightly delirious, distracted by pleasure and the naughty noises of a mouth on your cunt, you turn your attention to Itsisya’s crotch. There, fully receded from his slit, sleek with what looks like precum, is his cock. It’s a soft red, tapered at the top and thicker at the bottom. It throbs and makes your stomach clench even tighter.

“I-Itsisya?”

Itsisya hums into your crotch, a dizzying sensation, and peaks open one of his eyes. “Can I stroke your dick?”

You fight your tired glutes and pull your hips a fraction of an inch from Itsisya’s jaw. His tongue slithers out of your, lapping up the juices which coat the bottom of his face. Between licks, he stutters a “Yes, you may.”

Itsisya grabs your hips again, forcefully pushing his tongue back into your pussy. You think you black out for a second, but are able to get your bearings enough to lean back and grab his dick. A more coherent mind, not running on thrill or pleasure, may have turned around to get a better angle, but you keep your tight grip on Itsisya’s hair and contort your back. It’s uncomfortable, but gets the job done.

Itsisya’s dick is slippery, already sticky with sweat and a natural lubricant. Your fingers squeeze around the base and Itsisya’s whole body jerks and he moans against your crotch. After giving his cock another squeeze, you start stroking him, rubbing your thumb over his tip every time your hand motions upwards. Itsisya’s hips and tail twitch and soon he is bucking into your hand. You look back down towards him and see his eyes are shut, face contorted by pleasure.

There is no clock in Itsisya’s living room and you stay connected for what may be only 7 minutes, but your clenched legs feel like lead nonetheless. The knot tightens deeper and deeper in your core, your hand loosening around Itsisya’s cock as his tongue continues to play with your g-spot. 

“Itsisya, Its-siisss..” Your words slur as the your nerves alight in flame, “Oh my god, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna-”

Your thighs spasm, your hand falling limp, as your orgasm washes over you. Your leg muscles tingle while you hump Itsisya’s face one more time, before allowing yourself to fall backwards onto his body. Your cunt and his mouth detach, a trail of cum and saliva connecting the two as he looks down at you.

“Are you-” Itsisya takes a long breath, “Alright?”

You nod, letting your body sink and collapse over his. Your eyes have trouble focusing, but nonetheless notice Itsisya’s still erect cock, right next to your cheek. He presses himself up to his elbows, causing your legs to slump over on your chest. He instinctively moves to push up his glasses, despite having foregone them for contacts. 

“I...really enjoyed that.”

You giggle, looking up at his flustered face. Darker patches of blush decorate his face and neck, his chin thoroughly soaked. 

“I did too.” Feeling courageous, you tilt your head and plant a small peck at the base of his dick. The shiver that rolls down his spine vibrates through you. “Would you be down for more?”

Mouth slightly agape and breathing still staggered, he nods.

You smile, letting your legs fall to the side and off his chest. As you roll your weight off of him, he reaches to a nearby drawer and pulls out a condom. 

Your muscles scream in protest yet you straddle him anyway, lightly teasing his cock with your pussy lips. He hands you the condom and you put on, jerking him off in the motion.

“I’m ready if you are.” You pant, still stroking his dick.

“Yes, I would like to start as well.” His formal tone, despite the utter debauchery of the scene, draws out a laugh. You lean down and give him a kiss. While he’s distracted, you shift your hips up and slowly lower your hips down.

The length is shaped in a way that doesn’t burn when he first enters, but slowly stretches you until you reach the base. After taking it all the way, that pleasant fire gets stoked in your belly. You both sigh, Itsisya throwing his head back against the sofa.

You start to pull your hips up and begin riding him, but your glutes decide that is not happening. You collapse quickly back into the base, knocking the breath out of both of you. 

“Sorry, I think I’m still a little sore. I’ll try again.”

Itsisya halts you with a thumb brushing across your lips.

“It’s okay. I want to take care of you.” He smiles, soft and loving, pressing a hand against your lower back. Your heart is once more set abuzz by a tiny sentence, a small gesture of affection. You lay your chest down against his and meet him in a long kiss. Itsisya readjusts and brings both of his hands to your hips, stroking your love handles and occasionally patting your butt.

And then Itsisya lifts up your lower half, tortuously taking his dick out of you, before dropping you back on. You gasp against his lips, but he thrusts his tongue in your mouth and begins to suck. You struggle to catch your breath as begins to slam you again and again on his cock, escalating in pace. 

Itsisya’s hot pants awash over your face as the two of you continue to french kiss, the tip of his dick pounding at the delightful spot. His claws dig into your ass, just enough pressure to not draw blood. The speed of his thrusts are intense and staggering, so unlike Itsisya, but your tired body melts under the pressure like hot butter. He shocks you once more when he slaps your ass. Barely a love tap but definitely leaving a little red splotch.

“Was that,”  _ Pant _ “Okay?”

. “Yes it-”  _ Moan _ “Was.  _ Uh _ ! More...please.”

Itsisya nods and you throw your face into his shoulder, fingers clawing at the bean bag couch below you. 

Itsisya continues his brutal pace, pawing at your ass and slapping it intermittently. The beam bag rubs against his hardwood floor and the tremors cause the heat lamp to slightly shake.

You two are lost in your pleasure, time seeming to warp and slow as the orgasmic-high teeters over you both. At one point you press yourself up, palms stretched against his chest as he thrusts. You open your eyes and see Itsisya, sweaty and nearly heaving. His eyes are clamped shut, his spread out and tangled beneath him. You pet the side of his face fondly, admiring his beautiful face. He cracks one eye open. Just locking pupils sends another bolt down your body.

“I love you, Itsisya.” You whisper, voice oddly composed despite the delirium.

Itsisya’s eyes shoot open, his humps stuttering. In a second, you feel anxious and a bit exposed, only in a good way. A relieving way.

In another second, Itsisya leans up, wrapping his arms around your back, and pulls you into a deep kiss. When he pulls away, he whispers,

“I love you too.” 

He continues to pepper kisses along your face, bringing you back down to his chest and starts thrusting again. “I love you,”  _ kiss _ “I love you,”  _ kiss _ “I love you so fucking much, I-” A long moan cuts him off, but he mouths several more _ I love you _ ’s into your skin.

There’s practically an explosion with your chest and a drop off pure excitement shot through your veins. You link your arms around his neck and kiss him again. 

A final, explosive knot entangles in your lower belly as Itsisya thrusts into you.

“I’m going to, soon, I’m going to-” Itsisya stutters.

“Me too, me too.” You murmur, sending a hand through his hair as your cunt clenches around him.

With a few final thrusts, the two of you explode around each other, body’s hyped up on adrenaline and passion. In one moment, it seeps out of your skin, the two of you collapsing onto one another. You slowly pull your hips off of Itsisya and he shakily takes off his condom, throwing it in a trash can near the couch. You both smell, seeped in sweat and other bodily fluids, only exemplified by the blistering heat lamp.

Still naked and kind of disgusting, you sidle up next to Itsisya, nuzzling into his side and throwing a hand over his chest. His cock slowly recedes back into it’s slit, leaving remnants of cum on his tail.

The two of you watch the fire, content. He runs a hand through your hair, pushing it out of your face and massaging the base of your skull.

Neither of you verbally say it again, but each touch rings with it, unspoken. A hundred little _ I love you _ ’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Add this to the list of things I wanted to be short but instead spiraled into 5000 words.  
> Reminder that you can request me at my tumble bump1nthen1ght.tumblr.com ;)


End file.
